Manny becomes a woman
by mannyfan
Summary: final chapter
1. Default Chapter

Manny becomes a woman and has a secret what happens when dean comes back in town not for paige but for manny after just but after a scary event happens and it's craig to the rescue what happens after dean gone and manny and craig cross the line what will happen.  
  
This is a new year for manny so new look ,new mature,new manny.  
  
Manny is in her room gettting dressed listening to christina aguelia song " fighter" manny starts to sing along:  
  
Manny:When i thought i knew you thinking that you we're true (manny get's interrputted by a knock on the door.  
  
Mr.Santos:Manuella are you ready what do you have  
  
Manny stands there wearing a baby blue belly shirt with matching pants and sunglasses with long black curly hair and a touch of light blue make-up.  
  
Manny:what papi  
  
Mr.Santos :look at that outfit  
  
Manny:papi i thought we agreed that you we're going to treat like a 14 year old instead of a 4 year old i knew you wouldn't  
  
Mr.Santos :but manny (looks at manny and fells guility) ok  
  
Manny:o thank you papi i love you '  
  
Mr.santos:ok let's go  
  
AT joey's house  
  
Joey:Craig come on your going to be late  
  
Craig:coming down th stairs ok ok starts to walk the door  
  
Angie :craig ,craig, wait  
  
Craig:yea ang  
  
Angie:tell manny i said hi and can't wait to see her today  
  
Craig:what are you talking about  
  
Joey:o yea craig manny is going to be around alot  
  
Craig:what?why?  
  
Joey:calm down this summer her mother died and she was a feind of mine we went to school together we even dated for a while any way i told her mother about our situation you never any time to your self and cleaning and angie and stuff so her mother said that she going to help out but she died so manny said she would do it.  
  
Craig:manny mom died ehy didn't you tell me  
  
Joey: manny didn't want you to know  
  
Craig:wow well we better get going i'm to be late for school  
  
Ok  
  
20 mintues later  
  
Manny and emma are in front of the school talking  
  
Manny:wow you look great thanks  
  
Emma:you look great too my mom said tell your dad she said hi and that she's sorry about the family's lost .  
  
Manny: um yea thanks i'll be sure to tell him  
  
Craig and joey drive up with angie in the back  
  
Joey:hey manny can you come here  
  
Manny:hey joey what's up  
  
Joey:nothing i have someone here who wants to see you  
  
Angie: hey manny  
  
Manny:hey angie how's my favorite big girl doing  
  
Angie:fine  
  
Just then craig gets out the car and behind him is the last person manny want's to see DEAN.  
  
Manny looks neverous  
  
Angie starts cring  
  
Joey:what's wrong angie  
  
Angie:The bad guy is here  
  
Joey:what are you talking about  
  
Angie:the boy behind craig  
  
Joey:angie who is he and why is he a bad guy  
  
Angie:when manny took me to the park and he came she started talking to him and then he grabs her arm and takes her in the park bathroom and i heard her scream so i came in and he was on top of her i asked who he is and she said the bad guy.  
  
Manny comes out of her shock and has realized angie has told her secret  
  
Manny:ANGIE!! Manny runs away and dean tries to go after her but joey and craig grabs him and he escapes  
  
Craig runs after manny  
  
Craig:manny r you ok did he  
  
Manny:no he just got on top of me and started kissing on me and he pulled out a condom and i scream and angie came in and he stoped but said he would be back.  
  
Craig:why didn't you report this  
  
Manny:i did and i lost the case lack of evidence  
  
Craig just put his arms around her and starts to hold then ashley walks bye  
  
Ashley:i knew it you slut and you pig  
  
craig:ashley wait it's not what you think runs after ashley manny runs into the washroom.  
  
Craig:ashley why did you say that it was totally uncalled for  
  
ashley:what you cheat on me and it's uncalled for  
  
craig:a.we were only hugging and manny was attacked and her mom died so i think you owe her an apolgy  
  
Ashley:what?no i don't think so she's just saying that to get close to you  
  
Craig:she didn't say it angie did and if this is the kind of person you are i never want to see you again.  
  
ashley:ok whatever  
  
Craig:manny were are you  
  
emma comes runing up behind after hearing what happened from joey  
  
Emma: i heard we're is manny  
  
Craig: i don't know ashley came and said something totally out of line and she just disappered were can she be.  
  
Emma:um joey said he's taking angie and that guy down to the station but i think she were she's always in the washroom.  
  
Craig:i'll get her just go to class  
  
Emma: she's my bestfriend  
  
Craig:no but she won't to face both of us and since is was my now ex girlfriend that said something.  
  
Emma:ok meet you after school cause i know manny isn't going to school today.  
  
Craig:goes up to the door and sees manny cring.  
  
Craig:don't cry it's ok ashley didn't mean it if it helps i dumped her  
  
manny starts to cry harder  
  
Manny:you broke up with her for me i didn't want you to do that.  
  
Craig:i didn't i just seen what kind of person she really is any way let's go to the store and get you some cotton candy remember yummie yum yum manny and craig start to laugh.  
  
Manny:ha come on let's go i don't feel like going to school manny and craig leave without letting anyone see them  
  
After school  
  
Craig:emma wants us to meet her after scool  
  
Manny :ok let's go  
  
Manny:hey what's that  
  
Emma:it's a tape recorder like a diary i was going to give it to you early but you  
  
Manny:yea thanks it's great it has a tape in here already  
  
Emma:yea it will be easier to break in that your lock  
  
Manny:ha ha  
  
Manny cell phone starts to ring  
  
Manny:hello  
  
Joey: sorry dean's father works at the police station and no one won't believe ang  
  
Manny:that's ok i just want to forget it  
  
Joey:are you sure  
  
Manny:yea thanks and tell ang i said thanks  
  
Joey:yea i'm taking ang to my parents for a while so you don't have to come by  
  
Manny:no i want to i'll just clean up i promised my mom  
  
Joey:ok well dean is on the lose so watch out and when i get there i'll take you home  
  
Manny:ok bye  
  
Joey:bye  
  
Craig:who was that it was  
  
Manny:it was joey he said they didn't believe angie and that he was taking her to his parents and that he will take me home when he get's here.  
  
Craig:o sorry about them not believeing ang  
  
Manny:it's ok long as i don't have to see dean  
  
Manny phone rings  
  
Manny:hello hello  
  
voice :hey manny do you know who i am  
  
Manny:dean  
  
dean:haha do you know where i'm at  
  
Manny looks behind her  
  
Dean:no i'm not behind  
  
Manny turns around  
  
Dean:boo  
  
Manny:screams  
  
Dean:what's the matter honey bun sighlity touching her face  
  
Craig: don't touch her you bastard craig puches dean and dean puches craig in his face which makes craig bleed  
  
Manny:stop it manny behind her back turns on the recorder and starts recording  
  
dean:ok honey but you better not tell any one our little secret or you three will all suffer  
  
Manny:don't tell any one you attacked me tring to rape me  
  
dean:call it what you want but just remember what i said  
  
Craig get's up to swing at dean but manny grabs him dean runs away  
  
Manny:it's ok listen she plays what he said  
  
Emma:good thinking well i would stay with you but i have a new brother to take care of but if you need me.  
  
Mannny:no i have my night and shining homor here smiles at craig  
  
Emma:ok  
  
Manny and craig go inside  
  
Craig:hey manny i have to go change ok will you be ok  
  
Manny:ok i'll be up in a mintune to put some ice on your eye  
  
Craig:thanks pumpkin craig saids smiling  
  
Manny:goes to the freezeer and get some ice  
  
Craig goes up stairs and takes off his shirt and pants and is in nothing but his boxers manny comes upstairs to fix craig's eye and craig is thinking one mintune i'm in love with ashley the next i'm felling like i love manny  
  
Manny:knock knock Nurse manny is here to make you fell all better  
  
Craig:he ge's up o hi manny turns away what's the matter Craig:o he put's on a big tee shirt  
  
Manny: ok now let's fix that eye craig manny hand :manny this might not be the right time but i think i love you Manny:what about ashley Craig:even with her i thought i loved you Manny: i love you too  
  
They start kissing and manny lays on the bed and craig get's on top of her Craig:manny are you sure your shanking Manny:i just neverous because this is my first time there's no one i'll rather be with Craig:ok and then you know what happens. 


	2. Chapter 2 the hour later

Chapter ~~2 The hour later  
Manny was now sleep in craig's arms and was starting to have a nightmare abiut dean raping and her screaming but now coming to help then then she jumped up and screamed.  
  
Craig:what is it what's wrong At first manny didn't know what she was doing in craig's room and then she looked at him and his arm around her naked body and she smiled and he smiled back.  
  
Manny:i had a bad dream but now that i know it was just a nightmare and your here with me it just have simply went away.  
  
Craig:so you have don't any regrets about what happened  
  
Manny:well yea i do  
  
craig looked upset even  
  
Craig:you do yea  
  
Manny:i didn't clean the house  
  
Craig and manny starts to laugh  
  
Craig:want me to help you  
  
Manny:only if you want to  
  
Craig:ok let's get to work  
  
Craig and manny get dress and they start walking down the stairs  
  
Manny starts to get scared they she might be pregnat and becomes really distant from craig now the house is spotless and craig and manny are sitting on the couch hugging.Joey walks in.  
  
Joey:hey guys what have you two been up to manny runs upstairs and goes to the bathroom and starts throwing up.  
  
Joey:what happened with her  
  
Craig:promise you won't get upset  
  
Joey:looks at craig your scaring me  
  
Craig:well we ran into dean and we got into a fight (points to his eye)and manny was really happy that we had evidence that dean attacked her and she came to fix my eye and well we "did it''  
  
Joey:wait how do she come to fix your eye and you ''do it''  
  
Craig:that's what happened  
  
Manny forgets that she had all that candy and stuff.  
  
Manny:hey sorry after school me and craig ate alot of junk food  
  
Craig realizing that he had a whole bunch of junk food runs upstairs throws up .  
  
Manny:can i go in craig's room and lay down i don't fell so hott  
  
Joey:ok i'll go check craig out ( manny goes upstarirs followed by joey)  
  
Joey:hey man felling ok  
  
Craig:yea i guess  
  
Manny walks in craig room and fells a gab in her stomach she notice she bleeding she looks at the a tall guy holding a knife she screams  
  
Manny:DEAN!!!! Craig and joey come running fast down the hall worried sick out of there minds and sees manny on the bed bleeding  
  
Joey goes after dean and tackles him to the ground and pulls out his cell phone  
  
Joey:hello 911  
  
911 lady:please hold  
  
Joey :hold i can't believe this  
  
911 lady :ok what's your wrong  
  
Joey:i need the cops over we have attacker here he's unconsicoss looking at his body and he has stabbed a little girl so we need an amblunce  
  
911 lady :ok we're do you live  
  
Joey:186 degrassi st. the big brown house at the end  
  
911 lady:ok we'll be right over  
  
Craig now talking to manny  
  
Craig:manny are you hurt bad  
  
Manny:no and get's up and passes out  
  
Craig:Manny!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 State of shock

Chapter~~~3 State of shock  
  
Craig:Manny!!!!!  
  
Joey:it's going to be ok the police and amblance are going to be here.  
  
The door bell rings joey runs down stairs  
  
Police officer:where is the attacker and the little girl?  
  
Joey:up stairs  
  
Police officer:ok let's go waves another cop and the paramatics to come in .  
  
Joey leads them upstairs to Manny passed out in craig arms and dean on the floor still unconsious.  
  
Paramatics walks in and go straight to manny and place her on the floor and tries to do the best they can with the bleeding but it's starting to be more and more.  
  
Paramatics:ok this is getting messy so we're going to take her down to the hospital and take her staight into sugery with the permission of her parents.So would you be her father .  
  
Joey:lying um..yes  
  
Parmatics:ok so let's take her down the put her on the stretecher and takes her down to the amblance  
  
Police officer:you know this is the sheriff's son.  
  
Joey:and so he still broke the law now if i have to go see the sheriff my self i will.  
  
Police officer:calm down sir we we're just letting you know.  
  
Outside a crowd was forming with Emma,jt,toby,sean emma's parents manny's dad and ashley,jimmy,spinner,ellie,paige etc...  
  
Emma:what's going someone is in that amblance  
  
Mr.Santos: Omg i know i hope everyone is ok.  
  
Emma:i hope dean didn't come back for manny  
  
paige and Mr.Santos hear what emma has said  
  
Paige:what dean is back and after manny what are you talking about.  
  
Mr.Santos: that's what i want to know  
  
Emma quickly explains what happened and paige and Mr.Santos are shocked at what had happened.  
  
Then dean comes down in handcuffs and has blood on his shirt he is followed by craig and Joey tring to get to the amblance.  
  
Mr.Santos:what happened where's Manuella?  
  
Joey :she's in the amblance The amblance has already pulled off tring to get manny to the hospital on time.  
  
Mr.Santos: what?what do you mean  
  
Joey: i have no time to explain jump in i'll explain on the way.  
  
Emma:i'm coming already in the back seat next to craig with blood on his shirt and in shock. 


	4. Chapter4 Why Manny?

Chapter~~~4 Why Manny?  
  
Not saying anything for awhile after joey explianed everything expect the small detail of manny and craig together.  
  
Mr.Santos:all of this has been inside of my little manuella i can't believe it i will just die if Manuella isn't ok.  
  
Emma:she'll be ok i know she will looking over at craig who hasn't said anything since she saw him.  
  
Emma:craig it's ok manny is going to be ok.  
  
Craig: didn't reply and the just closes his eyes and thinks of all the things him and manny have been through(the first time they met and the first time they dance,their fist date,break-UP and when manny first saw him with ashley she nearly broke down the first time they kissed,the first time he ever held and then when they did it he now knew it was a mistake manny wasn't ready and how she looked like she was going to die when she passed out his brain was going into overload.  
  
Emma looked over at craig as he was clearly having a tough time taking this in.  
  
Emma just put her arm around craig and he just closed his eyes.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the hospital Mr.santos jumps out the car and runs into the hospital eager for information.Just then he sees a doctor and runs up to him not even knowing if it was manny doctor but ofcourse it was as joey,craig,and emma run in.  
  
Mr.Santos:are you my daughter's doctor a little dark head with curls in her hair and a stab wound.  
  
Doctor:yes (has a worried look on his face)  
  
Mr.Santos:what's the matter is she ok.  
  
Doctor:i'm so sorry she only has about an HALF an hour maybe less to live i'm so sorry.  
  
Mr.Santos:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Craig,joey,and emma hears him scream in fact the whole hospital heard him.  
  
Joey:what's the matter?  
  
Emma:she's ok right she has to be  
  
Mr.santos turns to emma and remembers when manny first met her she was so happy to have a best friend.  
  
Mr.santos tears starts to come down his eyes.  
  
Mr.santos:i'm sorry emma  
  
immediately she starts to shake her head  
  
Emma:(starts to cry)No it's not true  
  
Mr.Santos:she only has a half an hour to live i wish it wasn't true i so wish it wasn't true.  
  
Craig finally breaks his silence  
  
Craig: i knew it wouldn't last i can never be happy why does god hate (craig runs out of the hospital and sits in front of the hospital cring).  
  
Joey: i better go after him.  
  
Mr.Santos:no you stay here with emma i want to talk to him.  
  
Joey:ok  
  
Mr.santos walks outside  
  
Inside emma is in shock  
  
Emma:this has to be a mistake manny can't be dead it feels just like yesterday that we we're 2 and playing into the sand box.  
  
Joey puts his arm around her  
  
Joey:she's not dead yet why don't we all one at a time go in and talk to her before emma cuts him off with her tears.  
  
Emma:why manny?why not dean?at this point why not me?  
  
Joey:emma manny will emma cuts joey off again this time with a nasty look  
  
Emma:what always be in our heart no i don't want her in my heart i want her here where we can laugh,cry,talk about boys,go through life together,talk each other about what's going on manny was the only person i could talk to about any and everything.Emma starts cring like she has never cried before.Joey just holds her.  
  
Outside  
  
Mr.Santos:craig i know your hurting i'm hurting too and so is emma and joey but instead of cring and running away let's just spend this last half an hour with her thinking of all the good moments and all the joy she brought into our lives.I still remember the first time she walked she came right toward me and then she fall and started cring and i just held her and she instantly stop cring and it been like that all her life and i can't think of her gone so i'm going to spend every moment with her and you should too.  
  
Craig whipes the tears from his eyes and get's up  
  
Craig:let'smake these last moments count.  
  
Mr.Santos:that's the spirt They both laugh and walk in the hospital  
  
Mr.Santos:ok let's go see manny everyone  
  
Emma:but only one person can go in at a time  
  
Mr.Santos:i know someone who works here and they will let us go in if we don't stress her.  
  
Everyone walks up to the desk  
  
MR.Santos:hey sheila  
  
Sheila:hey i heard about manny i'm so sorry i knew her since she was a baby  
  
Mr.Santos: i did too (he starts to laugh) can you do me a favor and let all of us see her we promise not to stress her (looking with pleading eyes)  
  
Sheila:ok go in it's room 101 right down the hall  
  
Everyone walks down the hall  
  
Manny is on the bed bearly up  
  
Manny:daddy manny said weakly  
  
Mr.Santos:yes tring to fight back tears  
  
Manny:i saw mommy she told me to tell you she loves you and that she will take good care of me.  
  
Mr.Santos:o honey grabbing her hand i love you more than life it self you know that right.  
  
Manny:yea i know smiles and kisses her dads hand i love you too  
  
Emma: Manny it's me  
  
Manny:hey em  
  
Emma: i love you manny you are my best friend and that will never change.  
  
Manny:same here i love you too.  
  
Craig walks over and lightly touches her hand and kisses her on the lips not caring about her dad he had to do it.  
  
Craig:manny i love you and always will just know i don't care how manny years go bye i will always love you.  
  
Manny:Same here Joey come on come over here  
  
Joey walks over  
  
Joey:hey manny  
  
Manny: tell angie i love her and tell her that she is my favorite big girl and give her a kiss on the forehead.Also tell dean i don't hate him.  
  
Everyone give manny one last hug manny looks into everyone eyes and takes he last breath before the life cable goes off.  
  
Everyone starts to cry 


	5. Time to fight back

Time to fight back  
  
Craig whips the tears from his eyes:we have to do something  
  
Mr.Santos:i already have something planned for the funeral i'm going to play a song that she sung it was really special her mother thought it to her she had a beautiful voice.  
  
Emma:i just wish that i could go back in time and spend all the time i can she was there for everything in my life.  
  
Mr.Santos:just know that she loved you like a sister that each moment that she ever had she treasured she said you we're the greateset.  
  
Emma:yea the greatest  
  
Craig:yea all that is good but i'm talking about going after dean  
  
Joey:i know you loved her but don't do anything stupid  
  
Craig:Joey I love manny and always will but i'm not going to kill that little punk but i want to make sure no one ends up like manny i want to put him away for life he killed the love of my life i want him to pay.Craig walks out the door followed by everyone else.  
  
Joey:where are you going  
  
Craig:down to paige's she knew him  
  
Joey:want a ride  
  
Craig:yea  
  
Emma:i'm coming i so want him to pay.  
  
Mr.Santos:well i guess since it is my daughter that was killed i'm in.  
  
Joey drives off and pulls up right in front of paige's house  
  
Craig rings the bell like crazy  
  
Paige:uh hun....what are you doing tring to break mybell and my eardrums.  
  
Craig pushes his way in her house :i have no time for your sarcasm  
  
Paige:well what do you wan oh yea how is manny she such a little sweet girl  
  
Craig:paige i really need your help  
  
Emma:yea  
  
Mr.Santos:Manuella is dead that dean punk killed my baby girl  
  
Paige:WOW!!!!!!manny's dead and dean did it.  
  
Craig:and to make sure he never does it again we have to put him away in jail forever  
  
Paige:well only thing is that he r........r..raped me and i tried to push charges but i lost the case lack or eveidence.  
  
Craig:what did you say?  
  
paige:he ra(craig interputs)  
  
Craig:No lack of eveidence  
  
Paige:yeah so  
  
Craig:duh...Manny taped a conversion with dean and recored it Joey hurry take me home i have to get the tape.  
  
Joey and the rest of the clan including paige jumped in the car and drove just around the corner as soon as craig saw his house(joey's house whatever)he jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Craig:thank god(he said holding the tape recorder)  
  
Paige:Cool room but that's just a tape (craig cut her off with the tape recorder)  
  
Tape recorder  
  
Dean:you better not tell our little secret  
  
Manny:tell what that you attacked me and tried to rape me.  
  
Dean:call what you want but you better no tell our i'll hurt all three of you.  
  
Just as craig was about to cutt off the tape recorder there was more.  
  
Manny:Craig I love you  
  
Dean:i told you if i can't have no one can  
  
Manny:DEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dean:Hahaha  
  
The next thing you hear is joey and craig busting into the room and hitting dean.  
  
Craig:manny are you hurt bad  
  
Manny:no i'm (it cutts off) END OF TAPE RECORDER  
  
Craig:Time to fight back 


	6. The list that manny gave

The list that manny gave  
  
It was time for emma and craig to go back to school and face everyone on the steps of degrassi emma remembered all the good times they had  
  
Emma:Craig i'm not sure i can do this  
  
Craig:come on we can do this i will be here except for when were in class but if you need i wrote down my schedule so you can find me ok  
  
Emma:ok but craig were did you get that necklace it's so sweet  
  
Craig looked down and saw a necklace that had M&C forever he didn't remember buying something like that  
  
Craig touched it and it sparkled it glowed to another necklack behind the bushes at which craig and emma could see craig and emma walked over  
  
Craig looked shocked at what was in front of his eyes what was it who was it?  
  
Craig:MANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
AS soon as the question hit emma's ear she turned around quickly  
  
Emma:omg  
  
Manny:i'm only here for a short while i just have to give you something  
  
Manny handed them a list of girls on the top it was labeled dean's vicitms  
  
Craig:Manny what is this  
  
Manny:these girls need reverage too and they can help you  
  
Emma tried to touch her to see if she was real but all she could fell was the warm smell of her hair and the warm fell of her smile  
  
Manny:emma i have something for you  
  
Manny handed her a smalle bracelet that said bestfriends forever on it  
  
Manny:nice necklace craig  
  
Craig:you left it for me didn't you  
  
Manny:yeah so when we meet again you can put it in this  
  
Manny pointed to a heart that had the words M&C forever out lined craig placed the letter in the the right places and it started to light up  
  
Craig:why is the light so weak  
  
Manny:because we're not together but when we reunite it will be as bright as ever  
  
Craig:i love you  
  
Manny: i love you too  
  
Emma:i love you  
  
Manny:dido o yeah give jt and toby a hug from me and liberty one too  
  
Emma:i will  
  
Manny: i have to go so do you Mr.Radditch is coming  
  
Emma &Craig:bye  
  
Manny:bye  
  
AS manny faded away so did emma and craig as mr.radditch went towards the bushes  
  
Emma and craig sneaked out and up behind him  
  
Emma:what are you doing Mr.Radditch  
  
Mr.Radditch:i just saw a glow in the bushes  
  
Craig:a what  
  
Mr.Radditch:o never mind by the way i heard about Ms.Santos i'm sorry to hear that we are having a memorial service in the gym with her cheerleading outfit and flowers,gifts,and nice words on a big banner size paper that's going to be up.  
  
Emma:wow that's wonderful manny would have loved it  
  
Craig:yeah  
  
Mr.Radditch:you two better get inside before your late  
  
Emma:ok just a sec  
  
Mr.Radditch:ok(he walks away)  
  
Craig:what's up  
  
Emma:well i'm going to find these girls  
  
Craig:Now  
  
Emma:yes now  
  
Craig:but most of these girls should be in school now  
  
Emma:No Degrassi starts a week early then most schools  
  
Craig:i don't know  
  
Emma:well don't you want to win manny's case aganist dean  
  
Craig:ok let's go  
  
Paige:wait i'm coming i want to meet these girls  
  
Emma:WHAT!!!how much did you hear  
  
Paige:only the part about finding the girls  
  
Emma:yeah whatever you can come since your name is on this list  
  
Craig:well let's go before Mr.Radditch sees us 


	7. The End

Surprises that last a Lifetime  
  
I own none of these charcters and remember it's just a fan fic and that this is not real and this part will make most people cry.  
  
Craig started to get restless they had already been to Ten houses and only four were willing to tell their stories but most didn't even remember what happened step by step they had five more girls to go and it was now 12:30 in the afternoon.  
  
Emma:Craig stay focus remember we're doing this for Manny and all the other girls  
  
Craig:your right here's another house let's go  
  
Paige sat there cleaning her nails  
  
Emma:Well are you coming  
  
Paige:Sorry i have to look my best at all times  
  
Emma:Whatever  
  
They knocked on the door  
  
A small girl in height and a thin girl in weight answered the door she had blonde hair flowing down her back and she was an odd looking girl in face she had blue-eyes and a really glow to here when she opened the door two more girls followed around the same age as the first girl.  
  
Girl:Hello Craig,Emma,and the always pleasure Paige  
  
Emma:Who are you and How do you know my name?  
  
Girl 2:Well i'm Rhonda,She's Stephanie and the quiet one that opened the door is Tiffany  
  
Paige:How do you know my name?  
  
Tiffany walked up to paige and placed a hand over her shoudler  
  
Tiffany:Well we kinda know everyones name and we know why you're here you want information on dean  
  
Craig:How did you know  
  
Stephanie:Can you please just be quiet we have information that could kinda freak you out  
  
Rhonda:See after you leave you here you will have a better understanding of dean and some of manny you didn't even know about.  
  
Emma:What are you talking about Me and Manny were bestfriends she told me everything i'm leaving they don't know anything.  
  
As Emma turned to leave the door closed right in her face but the funny thing was no one had touched the door  
  
Tiffany:Now sit please  
  
Craig,paige and emma sat down on the couch in horror  
  
Stephanie:Dean was not always a Mean boy a boy who went around raping people he was a nice guy a guy you could bring home to mom...........  
  
Paige:Ha whatever  
  
Stephanie:Hey don't interrupt me like i was saying he was a guy you could bring home to mom when we first met he was so sweet and charming but then everyhting changed and he wouldn't take no for an Answer  
  
Paige:That's Dean  
  
Stephanie:Ok you know what i have duck tape and i'm not afarid to use it  
  
Paige:Sorry you were at wouldn't take for no for an answer  
  
Stephanie:Yeah and after i hated dean but then the unthinkable happened to us after dean raped us which can't tell but by the time you leave you will know what happened anyway and we found out some stuff about Dean and his next vicitm paige but the interesting vicitm was Manny she was such a Beautiful young girl but had so many sercets.  
  
Tiffany:As well did dean they had something in common that's why they clicked so much.Dean he was a nice little boy at the age of five he was as bright as any five year old could be,But then at the age of eight his mother died and he felt so alone then a year later he ran away from home where alot of things happened he was raped by some strangers and when he told people they sent him to a clinic to get tested for Hiv but he didn't have the diease then they just sent him back on his way.He finally got tired of being on the street and decided that he wanted to go home,But things had changed back at home his dad ofcourse accpeted him back in the house but now at the age 11 he was now again being abused physically and sexually by his dad he pleaded with his dad to stop he asked his dad if what he was doing good and his dad just nodded a yes.So as Dean got older he thought it was ok and decided that he would be just like his dad he had so much anger inside that once he found out that what his father did when he was younger was wrong he wanted everyone to pay so he targeted young girls but after he was done he would just sit in the shower and cry.  
  
Paige looked down and started to cry she felt wrost for dean more then she did herself or anyone else.  
  
Rhonda:I know it catches you off guard but Manny's story will for sure make you cry a river.  
  
Rhonda:See Manny was first given up for adaption her mother had her when she was young the funny thing was she was raped by a boy at school and manny's Brother was born then a few years later after her mother pressed charges the boy went a way and she contiuned to go to school but a couple of years later she was attacked again by the same man and Manny was born.  
  
Tiffany:Manny and her brother was then given up for adapation her and her brother became vicitms of a old loser who just happened to be a child molester she was scared of older men and she only depended on her brother to get her out of that place so her brother started to sneak around and he had to do things to get information about his parents Now at this time he was 7 and she was 5 and for a 7 and five year old that can leave you scared for life but it finally payed off and they moved in with their parents and some man she married out of college ofcourse manny and her brother never knew this until recently but they didn't care they rather have him as their dad than their real father.........  
  
Emma:But that's impossible i knew manny when she was four and a guy was always with her.  
  
Tiffany:You mean sterwert  
  
Emma:I think that was his name was  
  
Rhonda:He was Manny's mom husband he stayed there and watched over manny for a while until her mother could adpated them but he didn't see what was going on right under his nose.  
  
Emma:I can't believe Manny kept all this to herself  
  
Craig:But how did Manny and Emma go to the same school if she had to be in that place.  
  
Rhonda:Sterwert made sure she and her brother be treated like they were not in an adaption agency.  
  
Emma:But she always use to tell me stories about her dad and stuff  
  
Tiffany:She was talking about Sterwert  
  
Emma didn't open her mouth she got up and ran out of the house and started cring she then threw up and the thought of all the creeps in the world that could do that to young kids.Craig ran outside after Emma and he had tears flowing down his face like a river.  
  
Craig:Emma please don't cry we don't even know if their telling the truth  
  
Emma:The reason your cring is because you know their telling the truth  
  
Paige came out  
  
Paige:Sorry i tried to ask them to come and tell that in court but they made a good point no one will believe them.  
  
Emma looked over at craig and then they both sat and looked down to ground then a few mintues later they saw a pair of sneakers in front of them as they looked up they saw a young girl in front of them She had long black flowing hair and and she looked like a twin of Manny's.  
  
Girl:Hey do you need a tissue  
  
Emma:Yeah thanks  
  
As The girl pulled out a tissue and a open paper fell out  
  
Craig picked up the paper and couldn't help but read it And written on in bold letters said,YEAH IT'S ME  
  
Craig stod up and noticed she had a Neacklace just like his but it was an outline like Manny's he kept looking at her.  
  
Paige:Craig you look as though you never saw a girl before.  
  
Paige looked closly enough and saw that she looked excatly like manny  
  
Paige:O i get it she's looks like Manny  
  
Emma:Yeah she does  
  
Craig:Girl can i speak to you and emma alone over here.  
  
Emma:What?  
  
Paige:Yeah why can't i hear i can keep a secret  
  
Craig:Whatever  
  
Girl:Yeah  
  
Craig grabbed her neacklace and placed his neacklace in her and it lit up the whole street.  
  
Emma knew what that meant but she couldn't believe  
  
Emma:M...........Manny  
  
Paige:Don't be silly she's dead remember  
  
Girl:No she's not i'm here  
  
Craig:I Knew it but how the doctors said that you were dead  
  
Manny:It was just to get Dean to Confess i'm sorry i had to put you guys through that  
  
Craig:So you mean all this was a lie  
  
Manny looked at craig and then looked over to Paige  
  
Manny:Not all  
  
Manny pointed to the steps that had just a mintue ago had been a big brown house that they had been in  
  
Craig:But how .............  
  
Manny: I came here to find answers myself and I had to relive everything that happened through my life and Dean's  
  
Emma:I don't understand what about when you faded in the bushes how did that happen if you are alive  
  
Manny:I said that it was just a trick to get Dean to confess i never said i wasn't dead  
  
Paige:O please this is like a bad sequel to Return of the living Dead  
  
Manny:Can we talk this over later over Some Cotton Candy  
  
Craig:I thought i would never hear you say that  
  
The End  
  
This was the most horrible ending to me but i didn't want to drag this on forever so sorry if you hate it. 


End file.
